This invention relates generally to clamps and in particular to new and improved clamps having tubular elements, in which jaw combinations, configuration can be changed by the use of tubular inserts. Both containing releasable securing devices to hold anything which is placed therein.
A multi-purpose clamp for holding within its tubular elements pencils, wires or similar articles is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. D235,134 issued May 20, 1975 to the inventor of the present invention.
Some problems and limitations which this invention solves are:
First, the inserts or similar articles placed within the tubular clamp elements can now be secured therein.
Secondly, although the same clamp size can be used in many instances it is limited by its jaw composition, shape and configuration. This problem is solved because the jaws can be changed to accommodate the job to be accomplished.
Thirdly, different surfaces, although near each other, sometimes could use different type jaws. This is solved by the use of inserts, making it possible to mix and match the desired jaw combinations.
Other uses and benifits will become apparent during this disclosure.